Sonic Dimensional Adventure
by Malikom
Summary: After Sonic's adventure from the Twilight Cage, they take a much needed break. But unknown to them, Eggman, along with Mephiles' return plan to take over another dimension. Can Sonic, the Babylon Rogues and his new allies from another dimension stop him?
1. Chapter 1:Eggman

Disclaimer:Sonic and co. is(C) by SEGA/Sonic Team

Chapter 1

Place:Egg Station-Lab

is in his laboratory, thinking of a solution to his problem: Eliminating Sonic and his friends and taking over the world.

Eggman:Why can't I defeat them? I assumed that after they came back from dealing with Ix, I could've defeated them easily, but I was clearly decimated by those rodents.

-As he was thinking out loud, a blueprint fell from his desk. It was the same blueprint for the ship he and Tails to build the ship that entered the Twilight Cage.

Eggman:(grining evily)It appears it's sightseeing time, on a universal scale. But I'll need the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. Also I need Jet's Babylon Cube, the Time Stones,The Chaos Rings,The Sol Emeralds and The Jeweled Scepter. I'll also need some assistance.

-Then a purple mist surrounds Eggman and materializes into Mephiles.

Mephiles: Need help?

Eggman:Good. But I need more people for this plan to work. In the meantime, I want you to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, Jet's Babylon Cube, the Time Stones, and the Chaos Rings. Metal Sonic will assist you.

Mephiles:This time I will destroy Sonic the Hedgehog!

-Then Mephiles leaves his office.

Eggman:Now to contact some old friends of mine.

-Eggman then turned to his large computer. Meanwhile at Station Square, Sonic and Tails were at a hotel with Amy Rose, Cream, and Knuckles, who was heavily persuaded into taking a break from gaurding the Master Emerald, so he put Shade of the Nocturnus Clan in charge.

Place:Station Square Hotel-Swimming Pool

Sonic:Now this is a vacation. No Eggman in sight, although I wonder what he's up to.

Tails:I also wonder about Eggman. As we all know, he never gives up.

Knuckles:I still don't know why I had to come here.

Sonic:Knux, you need to relax.

Knuckles:As a decsendent of Angel Island, I shouldn't be here. I need to be gaurding the Master Emerald.

Rogue:You know Red, you should listen to your friends.(Walking past Knuckles)

Knuckles:(growling)Stay out of this!

Rogue:Take it easy. No one is going to steal your jewel. Not today anyway. I'm off.

-Then Amy Rose and Cream came running to where Sonic and co. was.

Amy:Sonic, we've got trouble!

Sonic:Don't worry about the bill. They said it was on the house.

Amy:I'm talking about Mephiles.

Sonic,Tails,Knuckles:WHAT!

Amy:He was on the news, stealing the Chaos Emeralds from the bank.

Cream:Is Eggman back ?

Sonic:If he is then things are about to get interesting again. I'll see what Mephiles is up to.

-Then Sonic takes off with blinding speed.

Amy:I hate it when he does that. Not even a 'hello'.

Tails:I think we should follow Sonic. Luckily, I have the Tornado ready.(Presses a button on his watch)

-The Tornado appears above the swimming pool and Tails and Knuckles jump in along with Amy and Cream.

Place:Station Square Bank

-Mephiles was in the vault and obtained all of the Chaos Emeralds when Sonic caught him.

Sonic:So we meet again, Mephiles.

Mephiles:My thoughts exactly. I know you're intentions, so let's go outside.(Takes out a Red Chaos Emerald)CHAOS CONTROL!

-A flash of light envelops Sonic and Mephiles and teleports them to the top of a building.

Mephiles:You want these Chaos Emeralds, you have to beat me first.

Sonic:Bring it on.

Mephiles:As you wish.(Morphs into Shadow)

-Sonic attacks with a spindash,but Shadow-Mephiles jumps and uses a spinjump and strikes

Sonic from behind,sending him tumbling at the edge.

Mephiles:Is that the best you got?

Sonic:I wasn't even trying.

-Sonic runs at Shadow-Mephiles, but Mephiles uses Chaos Control and evades him. He reappears behind Sonic and fires a beam of dark energy at him, sending him towards the opposite side of Mephiles. As Mephiles was preparing to finish off Sonic when a laser blast hits Mephiles.

Tails:Leave him alone!

Mephiles:(Grins)You must want to die also.

-Sonic recovers and attacks Mephiles with Sonic Wind, knocking Mephiles off of the building.

Sonic:You lose, Mephiles.

Amy:Are you ok Sonic?

Sonic:Of course.

Mephiles:Not for long!

-Mephiles fires a blast of Chaos Energy at Sonic. Knocking him out.

Mephiles:Now to end-

-A transparancy of appears via Mephiles communicator.

Eggman:Mephiles, get the Chaos Emeralds! You can deal with Sonic another day.

Mephiles:(grumbling)Fine. Chaos Control!

-Mephiles disappears with the Chaos afterward Tails,Amy Knuckles and Cream get Sonic and head back to the hotel.

At Hidden Palace...

-Shade of the Nocturnus Clan, who also came back with Sonic and co., volunteered to gaurd the Master Emerald.

Shade:Knuckles deserves a break. In a way, he reminds me of Imperator Ix.

-Metal Sonic appears out of the shadows.

:Target acquired...Preparing to eliminate target.

Shade:I'm guessing you're not Sonic.

-Shade activates her cloak and launches multiple strikes at Metal Sonic with blinding speed. Then

Metal Sonic fires a purple beam, which aims at Shade, disabling her cloak and paralyzing Sonic then takes the Master Emerald and returns to Egg Station, but unknowingly drops one of Eggman's communicators.


	2. Chapter 2:An Unlikely Alliance

Disclaimer:Sonic and co. is(C) by SEGA/Sonic Team

Chapter 2

-At the Station Square Hotel, hours after his friends returned and brought him into his room to recover from his encounter from Mephiles, Sonic wakes up with Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose and Cream at his side.

Place:Station Square Hotel-Room(Night)

Sonic:(yawning)Man, I need to stop underestimating my enemies.

Tails:Sonic, are you alright? We thought that Mephiles finished you off when he attacked that final time.

Sonic:You know me, it takes more than a couple of cheap shots to take me out.

-Then Amy walks up to Sonic with a worried look.

Amy:Sonic! You're ok!(Hugs Sonic)

Sonic:(muffling)I won't if you don't let go of me.

Amy:(Releasing Sonic)Sorry.

-Knuckles gives Sonic a letter.

Sonic:I must have a fan.

Knuckles:Guess who's it from.

Sonic:(Spotting the Mark of the Babylon Rogues)He must want to race.

-Sonic opens the letter.

Sonic:It reads:

Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm sure that you remember our last encounter at the Babylon Garden. Before we left, I said that it would be a different story next time. I'm challenging you to a race through Station Square to Emerald Coast tomorrow at noon. And these are the stipulations: I win and you hand over your Extreme Gear, but if you win, I will ally myself with you. If you accept this challenge, meet me at the bank.

Legendary Wind Master, Jet the Hawk

Leader of The Babylon Rogues

Sonic:I need some action anyway, I'll race him.

Knuckles:Not suprised.

Tails:Well, I've upgraded the Blue Star II, so you should be ready for tomorrow.

Sonic:Thanks Tails.

The next day,at the bank...

-Sonic and Jet are at the starting line, with the Storm and Wave on Jet's side and Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream on Sonic's side.

Wave:Alright, this is a sprint race from here to the Emerald Coast Beach. Same rules apply that was held in the EX World Grand Prix. Ready? 3...

Sonic:You ready?

Wave:2...

Jet:Ready to beat you.

Wave:1...GO!

-Jet and Sonic blasts off at supersonic speed and dashes through the city, dodging cars, trucks, pedestrians and detours in the city. After two minutes , they find their way through Station Square and meet up on the path to Emerald Beach.

Sonic:You must've been training.

Jet:I don't need practice, but you're going to need a ride after I beat you.

-Jet slashes at Sonic with his Bashyo Fans, but Sonic dodges it by jumping. Sonic retaliates by using Sonic Wind, but Jet evades the attack by sliding from Sonic. For the next five minutes, they go back and forth in attacking and evading until they both see the finish line. Sonic takes the lead, then Jet takes the lead.

Jet:I'm not losing this time.

-Sonic uses a Spindash, propelling him to the finish line,where his and Jet's friends are waiting, and beats Jet.

Jet:NOOOOO!

Sonic:Jet, you lose.

Jet:Fine, you win. As agreed, I will align myself with you. On two conditions:I will not be a babysitter and I do my own things.

Sonic:Fine with me.

-Tails' communicator beeps.

Tails:Hello Shade.

Shade:Greetings Tails. Have you seen Knuckles?

-Knuckles comes over after hearing Shade's voice.

Knuckles:What's up Shade?

Shade:I have some bad news: The Master Emerald is gone.

Knuckles:WHAT? You were supposed to be gaurding it!

Shade:I was outmatched by Eggman's robot. It looked like Sonic.

Knuckles:That was Metal Sonic. We'll be there soon.

Shade:That's not necessary. I'll teleport to you're location.(Disconnects)

-Shade teleports behind Knuckles. After a few minutes(and a brief introduction between the Babylon Rogues and Shade the Echinda), she tells them of the fight and the communicator she found afterwards.

Place:Emerald Coast

Tails:This must be Eggman's communicator. By using it, we can zero in on his new location by using the coordinates in it.

Wave:Not bad, shorty. I'm impressed.

Knuckles:So Eggman has the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald.

-Then a portal opens and Blaze comes out and lands on her feet and with her, Silver the Hedgehog and Marine the Racoon.

Blaze:Hello, Sonic.

Sonic:Blaze, what brings you here?

Silver:The Sol Emeralds and the Jeweled Scepter.

Marine:And another adventure!

Blaze:Yes, the Sol Emeralds and the Jeweled Scepter were stolen by Whiskers,Johnny and

Eggman Nega.

's strange, all of these sources of power are being stolen by our enemies. Almost like they're-

Eggman:On the same side?

-Sonic and co. turn around to see Eggman in an Eggmobile with a machine gun mounted on the sides and bottom.

Sonic:Eggman, what are you up to now?

Eggman:I got tired of losing so I called on some people to assist me in my plan.

Knuckles:What is it this time?

Eggman:If you must know, although you're efforts will prove futile, I intend to take over the universes. By using that blueprint we used to make the ship that traveled to Twilight Cage on your last adventure, I created a machine that will allow me to travel to many universes.

-Mephiles appears behind Jet.

Mephiles:And we need that cube for it to be a success.

-Mephiles takes the Babylon Cube from Jet and uses Chaos Control.

Jet:I'm not going to let you get away from me!(Hops on his Gear and flies after Eggman)

Eggman:Bad decision.(Fires from one of the mounted guns and shoots Jet down, escaping )

Jet:He escaped!

Sonic:We have to go after them. Tails,where is his base?

Tails:He's at Reactive Factory

Knuckles:I remember that place. He created a mechanical version of me that I raced against.

Jet:Let's go!

Wave&Storm:You got it Boss!

-Jet, Wave and Storm leave on their Extreme Gear and head to Reactive Factory.

Sonic:He's as stubborn as Knuckles. But we need to go after Eggman and stop him.

Tails:We're going to need help though.

Sonic:I know just the people.

At The ARK...

-Shadow and E-123"Omega" are in the Information Storage Archives, finding clues about Shadow's past.

Shadow:Nothing. Not even a blueprint

E-123:Sensors indicate three targets on this battle mode.

Shadow:It must be the G.U.N.

Sonic:Not even close, Shad.(appearing in front of Shadow)

Shadow:What do you want? We're on a very important mission here.

Tails:Eggman's back.

Shadow:(chuckles)Figures he would be back. He's almost as stubborn about taking over the world as you are cocky, Sonic.

Knuckles:(growls)Maybe you wanna fight.

Shadow:(smirks)I'm sure you're friends told you to pick your fights wisely.

Tails:Shadow, we need your help to defeat Mephiles,who is back also.

Shadow:Fine, we'll help you, and plus I bet Omega wants revenge against Eggman for what he did to him, isn't that right Omega?

E-123:Affirmative.

Knuckles:I also got friends that can help us.

At The Chaotix Detective Agency...

-Vector, Espio and Charmy Bee are in their office, bored because of the lack of work.

Vector:I'd wish we would get some work soon.

Charmy Bee:Maybe we can call Knuckles.

Espio:I'm sure he's still gaurding that Master Emerald.

-Espio's communicator activates with Knuckles on the other end.

Knuckles:You guys must be bored.

Vector,Charmy Bee& Espio:Knuckles!

Knuckles:Eggman is at it again. You feel like giving his base a makeover?

Espio:Of course.

Vector:He still owes us anyway, so I'm in

Charmy Bee:Me too!

Knuckles:Meet us at the Station Square Hotel.

At Cream's House...

-Amy and Cream were in the dining room of Vanilla(Cream's mother), with Vanilla and Gemel.

Amy:So in short, Eggman is back. I'm sorry if you didn't approve of Cream's last adventure with us.

Vanilla:It's alright. She's still young, but I know that you'll make her strong. You can take her with you.

Amy:Thanks.

Cream:See you later, mom.

-Amy and Cream leave the house and back to the Station Square Vanilla turns to

Gemel.

Vanilla:Gemel, I need you to watch over them.

Gemel:What about you?

Vanilla:I can defend myself.

-Then Gemel leaves.


	3. Chapter 3:The Assault of Egg Station

Disclaimer: Sonic and co. belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

Chapter 3

-After Sonic and co. return to Station Square, they meet up a nearby park.

Place:Station Square Park

Sonic:So what's the plan?

Tails:We go to Reactive Factory and assault the base.

Vector:An would involve an army.

Sonic:We are the army. If we can defeat Ix and his army, then we can easily take out Eggman.

Knuckles:But he's allied himself with our old enemies.

-Rogue walks up to Sonic and co.

Rogue:Hello boys. I heard that you're planning an assault on Eggman's new base.

Knuckles:And you know this how?

Rogue:I have my ways. Maybe I should tag along too.

Sonic:Ok. So its settled:Everybody's ready to go after Eggman.

-Everybody nodded.

Sonic:Shad, you heard them. Teleport us there.

Shadow:Chaos Control!

-A flash of light envelops them and they at Egg Station, Eggman and Eggman Nega are looking at their finished masterpiece that resembles a mechanized pedestal with the Master Emerald on top with the Jeweled Scepter resting on it. Below in a ring formation is the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and the Time Stones. Below that is the Chaos Rings circled around Jet's Babylon Cube.

Eggman:What a marvelous sight,wouldn't you agree Mephiles?

Mephiles:Now we just need to activate it.

Eggman Nega:Just pull this switch and the portal will open.

-Jet, Wave and Storm barge into his laboratory.

Jet:Not so fast Eggman.

Eggman:Well if it isn't my old pal Jet. You're not with Sonic I see.

Jet:Cut the small talk. I want my cube back.

Eggman:I'm afraid I cannot do that, as it's vital for my plan to succeed. But you can deal with

Mephiles.

-Mephiles appears behind Jet and fires a bolt of Chaos Energy at him.

Wave:(at Jet's side)Are you ok Jet?

Jet:We should've stayed with Sonic, as much as I hate it.

Mephiles:(laughing)You think Sonic can stop me?

-A bomb falls on the ground that resembles a bat, then explodes, creating the smoke clears, the team of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles,Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rogue, E-123, Shade, Vector, Charmy Bee, Espio, Blaze, Silver and even Marine were in a battle stance.

Sonic:(looking at Jet)Need some backup?

Jet:I have no choice do I?

Wave:We need them right now, as much as I despise them.

Jet:Alright then.(stands up)

Sonic:Let's show them the true meaning of assault.

-Sonic and his team(including the Babylon Rogues)attacked the robot army sent by Eggman and Eggman Nega. Tails used his Energy Cannon alongside Wave's giant wrench and destroys many robots. Knuckles, Shadow and Shade team up and demolish scores of robots with their trademark move, the Hard Line. Sonic rapidly spindashes in a circle, sending many robots flying, while Amy and Cream used Spin Cycle and wiped out many robots. E-123 and Storm destroyed many more robots while Blaze, Silver and Rogue wiped out twenty robots. The Chaotix and Marine together destroyed thirty robots. After ten minutes, all the robots were destroyed.

Sonic:Give up Eggman, you're finished

Eggman:Don't count on it. I always have a Plan B. Metal Sonic!

:(Morphing into Metal Overlord)Its time for Round Two!

Vector:Its him again!

Sonic:He's not kidding around this time.

Blaze:We need to take it to him!(radiating flames)

-Blaze fires a stream of fire at Metal Overlord,only for it to have no effect.

Sonic:I have an idea. Hey Jet, you feel like racing?

Jet:Where to?

Sonic:That metal heap where the emeralds are.

Jet:Let's go!

-Sonic and Jet jump on their Gears and speed towards the pedestal, but Metal Overlord spots them.

:You will die!

-Metal Overlord fires a laser at Jet and Sonic, who dodges the laser blast, but it strikes the pedestal, causing it to malfunction.

Eggman:This is bad. The transporter is malfunctioning.

-The Chaos and The Sol Emeralds began to glow.

Knuckles&Blaze :The emeralds!

-A gigantic explosion of light envelops all of Egg Station, causing all who were in it to be sent to another universe.


	4. Chapter 4:Unknown Stones

Disclaimer: Sonic and co. belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

Disclaimer: I do not own The Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Chapter 4

-In one universe, on a planet called Earth, many events have taken place between it and three other worlds(New Vestroia,Neathia and Gundalia).It has been almost three months since the team of fighters returned to of the original fighters,who uses creatures known to them as Bakugan, are known around the world as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Their leader,Dan Kuso is currently at home with his partner, Drago.

Dan's House(the next day)-Morning

-Dan is still sleeping while Drago, still in ball form, on his dresser when his mother comes into his room.

Dan's Mother:Dan! Honey! One of your friends are on the phone for you.(holding the phone up)

Dan:(Waking up)I'm coming!

-Dan walks to his mother and takes the phone.

Dan:Hello?

Shun:Still sleepy, I see?

Dan:Shun, what a suprise.

Shun:I got a call from Marucho this morning, saying he wants to meets us at Bakugan Interspace. Think you can make it?

Dan:I'll be there, just give me a couple of minutes.

Shun:I'll tell him then.(hangs up)

Dan:Not even a "bye" or a "see you later".Well I guess I should get ready for that meeting.

-Drago appears beside Dan.

Drago:Who was that?

Dan:It was Shun;We've got to go to a meeting at Bakugan Interspace.

-After Dan got dressed, he and Drago headed to Bakugan Interspace to meet up with the others. The people who were attending the meeting(other than Dan, Shun and Marucho) were Jake Rockwell and Ren Krawler.

Place: Bakugan Interspace

Marucho:I'm glad that you all could make it to this meeting. As you all know, its been almost three months since we've defeated the former king of Gundalia. Last night, I got a two messages:One from the Queen of Neathia and another from Keith and Mira. They both said that they detected an unknown energy source crash on their planets and also on earth.

Dan:Is it a threat to us?

Marucho:We don't know, only that this energy is unlike anything we've ever seen.

Shun :So where are their locations?

Marucho:(Brings up a holographic map) There's one near the lab where Alice and her grandfather live.

Dan:Then that's where we're going.

At the Tundra(where the lab is)

-Alice's grandfather was in the tundra, searching for the energy signature from the unknown energy he detected the night before. Assisting him was Alice.

Alice: What are we looking for, grandfather?

Michael: I'm looking for whatever crashed here last night. According to my calculations, it should be around here somewhere.

-As they were walking, they stumbled across a trail.

Alice: What about this trail?

Michael: Something must've landed nearby. Let's follow this trail.

-The trail led them to a small hole in the ground and in it was a Green Chaos Emerald and a shard from the Master Emerald.

Michael: What is this? An energy crystal of some sort?(holding a Master Emerald shard)

Alice: It looks like a diamond.(holding up the Green Chaos Emerald)

Michael: We need to run some tests on these. Let's return to the lab.

-After Alice and her grandfather returned to the lab, Dan and the others were waiting.

Michael: Welcome back to our lab ,Dan.

Dan: We've got here as soon as we could.

Grandfather:(Holding up the Master Emerald shard)This is the energy source we've been looking for.

Dan:It just looks like a piece of glass.

Michael:It contains an energy unlike anything found on this planet.

-Then a computer screen comes on to show Ren and Jake with two teenage girls,(one with two cyan ponytails and the other with silver hair)whose names were Runo Misaki and Julie Makimoto .

Ren:Dan, you have some visitors.

Runo:DAN! Why didn't you tell us where you were going?

Julie:Yeah, its just plain rude not to tell a girl where you're going.

Dan:We're seeing Alice's grandfather because of what he found. We'll be back soon. I promise.

Runo:(sighing)Fine. Be safe.

-Then the screen turns off.

Dan:So you said that there are more of these things that landed on other parts of the planet as well as New Vestroia and Neathia?

Michael:Yes.

Dan:So we need to go to these locations.

Marucho:Is the teleporter finished yet?

Michael:I repaired it over a couple months ago.

Dan:So later on, we're going to divide the team:One team goes to New Vestroia and the other team to Neathia.

Shun:Don't you think you should let Runo and Julie know?

Dan:I don't want to put them, especially Runo, in this.

Marucho:But you, of all people know how she can get.

Dan:(sigh) I'll talk to her about it.

At the Park

-After both Sonic's and Eggman's team encounter at Egg Station, they were teleported to different locations around the world. With Sonic was Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Jet, Storm, Wave and Rogue.

Sonic:Where are we?

Knuckles:It looks like Earth.

Jet:Well, I'm going to scout this place.

Wave:Right behind you, Jet.

Storm: Me too!

-Jet Wave and Storm left on their Extreme Gear.

Tails: Sonic, we should look around too.

Sonic: Well, lets go.

-Sonic and co. left the park and walked around. They however got looks from other people.

Knuckles: We're getting looks from these people.

Sonic: Just stay focused.

Knuckles: Easy for you to say.

Tails: Guys, look at that building.(pointing at Bakugan Interspace )

Shadow: Maybe that place can tell us something.

Boy1:Look! Is that a new Bakugan?(Pointing at Knuckles)

Boy2:It looks too skinny and short.

Knuckles:(Looks at two boys with a glare)What did you say you little brats?

Boy1:We should leave before he attacks us.

-Then the two boys walk away.

Rogue: Well, that was a good first impression, Red.

Knuckles: They started it first. Plus they called me short and skinny.

Sonic: Moving on.(going into the building)


	5. Chapter 5:Sonic & Jet VS DrEggman

Chapter 5

-On New Vestroia,south of where Keith and Mira's hometown was, part of 's team(Mephiles, Johnny, Whiskers and Eggman Nega)were in a forest.

Place:Forest

Mephiles:Curse that blue hedgehog!(knocks a tree down)

Johnny:We need to find out where we are.

Eggman Nega:It's simple:We traveled to another universe. The power of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds combined created a rip in our reality, causing the emeralds powered up by the Master Emerald to use a potent form Chaos Control. Thus, we were separated and sent to this dimension.

-The ground rumbles beneath them.

Whiskers:Arrrr, what that would be rumbling?

Eggman Nega:It's not an earthquake, that came from an animal.

-Then a dinosaur-like Bakugan emerges from the trees.

Johnny:I'd take it that's not here to have a conversation.

Mephiles:I'll handle this...

-Mephiles fires a lightning bolt at the Bakugan, causing it to flee.

Mephiles:Let's keep moving.

-Mephiles and co. continue their path through the forest until they came to steep cliff.

Mephiles:It's a city.

Johnny:Let's check it out.

Eggman Nega:It would be a good idea as opposed to invading it.

Mephiles:We need to find first.

Eggman Nega:We'll try to contact him when we get there.

-So Mephiles,Johnny,Whiskers and Eggman Nega continued their travel to the city. Meanwhile, on Earth, Dan and the others are back at Bakugan Interspace, with Ren, Jake, Julie, Runo, Alice, Keith, Mira, Ace, Baron, Gus, and Fabia, planning their next move.

Marucho:From what Alice's grandfather gave us in data, theese jewels hold a vast amount of power.

Dan:So that would mean that we need to find the rest before our enemies can.

Shun:Exactly.

Fabia:We already sent royal officials to retrieve the gems from the locations on my world.

Keith:So that leaves Earth and New Vestroia then.

Marucho:Dan, isn't there something you would like to talk to the girls about?

Dan:Well, it's like this:We don't want to put you two in danger. It's not like we don't want you to come

with us, isn't that right, guys.

Shun:Of course.

Marucho:Yeah(Blushing)

Jake:Marucho buddy. Why are you blushing?

Marucho:It's private, but I have a crush on a girl in this room.

-Then it became quiet.

Dan:Could you give us any hints?

Shun:It's none of our business we have more important things to do.

Jake:Guys, there's something in Bakugan Interspace(pointing to a security screen displaying Sonic,

Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Rogue)

Dan:Are those Bakugan?

Shun:They don't look like any I've ever seen. We might need to see who they are and what their motives

are.

Dan:Then let's go after them.

Meanwhile in a different section of Bakugan Interspace...

Shadow:I feel there's someone watching us.

Sonic:You're too paranoid Shad.

Tails:What is this place? I've never seen this much advanced technology before.

Knuckles:I sense the Master Emerald nearby. It's coming from that room.(pointing to the meeting room)

Shadow:We must've been sent because of the emerald's power.

Sonic:You can thank Metal Sonic for that.

-In front of Sonic and co., Dan(assisted by Marucho, Shun, Jake and Ren)appears.

Dan:Alright, who are you? What's your purpose for being here?

Sonic:I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and these are my friends:Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Rogue.

Shun:And why are you here?

Tails:We're trying to find out where we are.

Marucho:You're at Bakugan Interspace. People come here to brawl with creatures known as bakugan.

Ren:We would've thought have knew that considering that you look like bakugan.

Tails:We're not from here. One of our enemies, , created a machine that could transport him

to other universes and by using jewels known as Chaos Emeralds, he succeeded doing so.

Knuckles:I sense the Master Emerald nearby. Do you have it?

Dan:You mean that glass thing?

Knuckles:That isn't just any glass, that's a shard of the most powerful gem in the universe.

Marucho:We did recieve a green shard and a green jewel yesterday.

Tails:We would be glad if you would return them to us.

Dan:Well let's go and get them.

-Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Rogue followed Dan Marucho, Shun, Jake and Ren back to their

headquarters.

Dan:We're back.

Keith:So who are they?

Shun:They say that those jewels that Alice and her grandfather found belong to them.

Sonic:Well, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. My orange friend's name is Tails, the red hothead's name is

Knuckles. The black and red one is Shadow and bat-girl over there is Rogue.

Dan:And these are my friends:Fabia, Marucho, Shun, Jake, Ren, Keith, Mira, Ace, Baron, Gus, Alice, Julie and Runo.(pointing to them)

Tails:Hey Sonic,what about Jet?

-Suddenly, a screen appeared in front of them showing Jet, Wave and Storm confronting and Metal Sonic at the city.

Sonic:This is probably not going to end well.

Dan:You know them?

Sonic:I've had encounters with them. I'll be back in a flash.(runs at supersonic speed)

Jake:He's fast.

Rogue:That's why they call him the fastest thing alive.


	6. New Projects

Attention Readers

This is Malcom Ampey A.K.A. Malikom Zekin. Sorry for not updating Sonic Dimensional Adventure. I've been working on a new project, such as my new story, Sonic Revelations and a new story with a different feel . The title of it is UAF(Ultimate Animation Federation). For all of you wrestling fans out there, this story is basically W.W.E. version of all animated series ranging from Sonic the Hedgehog to Danny Phantom. All characters basically battling with their trademark moves to become champion. I'll put up more about it in later days. Also if you want your character to be in it (regardless of series) just let me know. My email is . Until then fellow readers, be blessed.


	7. Chapter 7:A Promise

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sonic and co. belong to SEGA/Sonic Team

Disclaimer: I do not own The Bakugan Battle Brawlers

When Sonic left Bakugan Interspace, he went to the location of Jet the Hawk, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. He arrives after

several minutes to their location with Jet barely avoiding missiles, bullets and lasers from Eggman's new Eggmobile, and occasionally Metal Sonic's interference via EMP Attack(it temporaily disables Jet's Extreme Gear). When Sonic arrives on the scene, Jet avoids a swipe from Metal Sonic that leaves a deep claw mark where he was just standing seconds prior.

Sonic:It appears everybody came to this world who was in your base after all, Eggman.

:Well if it isn't my favorite blue colored rodent. Metal Sonic stop attacking.

-Metal Sonic ceases his attacks on Jet.

Jet:What are you doing here?

Sonic:Saving your life. You were about one move away from death.

:As much as I would love to see you two fight, you still have me to deal with.

Sonic:What are you up to this time?

:I want the whole Babylon Rogues 'set'.

Sonic:What are you talking about?

Jet:He has Wave and Storm on his ship. I know what you're thinking, how's that even possible. Well, he didn't explain how he brought them from Mobius, only that he will conquer this world with the help of his 'banished allies'.

:Very true Jet. Also you're leaving out that you have a Chaos Emerald, which I want or your friends will suffer a cruel fate.

Sonic:It looks like you need help Jet. Theres no way you can take them by yourself.

Jet:This is MY fight! I don't need your help nor do I want it!

Sonic(Inner Thoughts:He's being stubborn right now and this might cost his friends' lives )

Shadow:CHAOS SPEAR!

and Metal Sonic are bit by a barrage of Chaos Energy from the sky. Shadow appears in front of Jet and Sonic.

Sonic:About time you showed up.

Shadow:You weren't about to leave me behind in a room with people I don't know while you get some action.

Sonic:Jet, you need our help. Your teammates have been captured, leaving you to fight by yourself.

Jet:Fine. But you better promise me that you'll help me get my friends back.

Sonic:You have my word.

-Then laughs maniacally at Sonic, Shadow and Jet.

:As much as this moment brings a tear to my eye, you still have me to deal with. Now give me that emerald or else.

Sonic:We don't think so. Shadow you ready?

Shadow:Of course.

Sonic:Jet when we give you the signal, go after Eggman.

-Jet nods. Then Sonic and Shadow jump in midair and go into spinball form and circle around and Metal Sonic.

:If you think that trying to confuse me like that will defeat me, then you're pathetic.

-Sonic and Shadow continued circling around him until they suddenly stopped.

Shadow:You're finished Doctor.

-Then a dome of Chaos Energy appears around and Metal Sonic. This short-circuits all of 's weapons and aslo disables Metal Sonic.

:You'll pay for this! You vermin!

Jet:You forgot about me.

-Jet then charges at Eggman with his two Bashyo Fans and slashes his entire Eggmobile in half, leaving defenseless.

:You have beaten me, and for that I will free your friends. But you will pay for this.

-Then he transports Wave and Storm to Jet's side.

:Farewell.

-His ship beams himself and Metal Sonic up and leaves.

Sonic:Well that takes care of him.

Wave:So what happened?

Jet:Eggman has a new plan.

Sonic:We need to tell the others.

Shadow:Then let's-

Amy:SONIC!

Sonic:Oh no, it's 'her'.

-Before Sonic can react when he turns around, he is tackled by his number one fangirl, Amy Rose.

Jet:That looked like it hurt.

Sonic:Well, at least we saved your friends.

Amy:I missed you Sonic.

Sonic:I missed you too.

Amy:Really?

Sonic:But now isn't the time to go 'crazy' over me. We still have Eggman to deal with.

Amy:So let's go and find Cream and Big, along with The Chaotix, Blaze, Silver and Marine.

Blaze:No need to;We're already here.

-Amy turns around to see her mentioned friends.

Sonic:We need to return to the HQ.

-And so they left to return to Bakugan Interspace, where they told Dan and the others about Eggman's plans.

Dan:So this 'Eggman' is here to take over our world.

Tails:Correct and he's looking for the seven Chaos Emeralds to accomplish this.

Shun:So what about these shards of glass?

Knuckles:He might collecting them to restore the Master Emerald. If that happens, we might have a problem with defeating him.

Sonic:What was the most confusing thing he said was that he had mentioned something about his 'banished allies'.

Keith:Then that would mean that he wasn't defeated as we would have thought.

Mira:What do you mean?

Keith:I'm saying that King Zenoheld might be still alive.

Ren:And if that's true, then Barodius is still alive.

Dan:So what's our our plan.

Marucho:It would be a good idea to retrieve these stones before they do.

Sonic:Who are those two people you just mentioned. From the look on your faces, it would seem you're arent the best of friends.

Dan:Let's just say that they were more heartless than your .

Marucho:Well we need to come up with a plan, which means one thing: A sleepover.

Sonic:Sounds good to me.

Dan:Then lets go!

Marucho(Inner Thoughts:There's a reason why I wan't us to have a sleepover at my house. Maybe this is the time I tell 'her' my true feelings.)

-He is suddenly hugged by Julie.

Julie:So you're going to have a sleepover at your mansion?

Marucho:(blushing)Um... Yes. We need to come up with a plan to retrieve the stones.

Ren:Hey Marucho, thats the second time you blushed. What's wrong?

Marucho:Its a private matter, but getting back to the matter at hand, we should leave now.

?:Wait.

Dan:That voice, it couldn't be...

Hydron:Yes it's me. Former Prince Hydron.

Author's Notes:Well, its been awhile since I've added a new chapter. But I've been preoccupied with my side projects. In a while expect to see Sonic Revelations. And about the other story UAF I need some fan characters for it. One person has agreed to let me use their fan characters, and his name is Lyger. It is linked to a web comic site called the Middle Ground(I think its a good Sonic webcomic site). The address is .com. But as far as UAF is concerned anyone who wants their fancharacter in it(regardless of animated series )should email me at with a Bio of their character. Until then readers.


End file.
